Klub Klawych Kobiet (I Jednego Rodzynka)
by ginny358
Summary: Odcinek trzeci fikatonowej serii. Przyjaciele Doktora z poprzednich części ich życia i przyjaźń podtrzymywana po części internetowo. Zbetowała zosia11,


To jej ostatni i chyba najważniejszy egzamin i Alissin nagle czuje w głowie pustkę. Boi się zapukać do drzwi sali egzaminacyjnej, nacisnąć klamkę, mieć to za sobą. Pustka w jej głowie jest obezwładniająca, ale gdy dziewczyna zastanawia się nad nią przez chwilę, widzi, że wciąż pamięta, wciąż ma wiedzę wystarczającą do łatwego zdania egzaminu. I przecież się nie zatnie, nie na tym etapie studiów. Ale... Alissin ma wrażenie, że cokolwiek by nie powiedziała, nie będzie to miało znaczenia, najmniejszego sensu w ogólnym obrazie świata. Bardzo chciałaby, żeby w ostatniej chwili pojawił się Doktor (Alissin wciąż zastanawia, w jaki sposób on i jego znajomy dostali się na grupę Klubu na facebooku. Szkoda, że Dag ich jednak wywaliła), żeby Klub znalazł jakiegoś kosmitę do zneutralizowania, (nie)zrozumienia, porozmawiania albo żeby Dagný poczuła niecierpiącą zwłoki potrzebę objaśnienia im wreszcie ukończonego szyfru z ich czterech języków (który obiecuje stworzyć od ponad półtora roku). Pustka wciąż siedzi w głowie Alissin, ale dziewczyna w końcu wyciąga dłoń ku klamce. Kosmici, wzdycha, muszą poczekać do weekendu.

* * *

 **[somegallifreyanwritingrubbish]**

 _21 listopada 2018 o_ **[+++BŁĄD. BRAK SERA. ZAINSTALUJ WSZECHŚWIAT PONOWNIE I REBUTUJ+++]**

 **[evenmoreofthesamegallifreyanwritingrubbish]**

 **Dagný Sveinsðóttir:** _?_

 **NarvinzCIA:** _Ta grupa łamie zasady przyczynowości temporalnej._

 **Doktor:** _Narvin, daj im spokój._

 **NarvinzCIA:** _Doktorze, czy mógłbyś nie majstrować przy TARDIS, którą kieruję?_

 **Doktor:** _To my sterujemy twoją TARDIS. Ty od pół godziny bawisz się telefonem Jima._

* * *

Dagný po cichu usuwa dyskusję i wykopuje obu intruzów z grupy. Z pokoju obok dobiegają dźwięki pianina (tato znów nagrywa), mama z drugiej strony saloniku ściboli korektę tomiku jakiegoś nowego poety, wszystko jest ciche i spokojne – nie potrzeba im słów, by razem czuć się dobrze. Dagný jednak myśli o innych słowach, swojej powieści, którą napisała specjalnie dla Yrsy, setki, tysiące pięknych zdań, które niczego nie naprawią (ten tom jest już w druku i wkrótce się ukaże, co jest bardzo zabawne ironiczne). Niewielka książeczka, której wydania nie ma już jak powstrzymać, choć Dagný bardzo chciałaby to zrobić, wymazać dedykację (jedno słowo znaczące najwięcej) i wszystko co po niej. Dagný płacze nad swoim laptopem, dlaczego, dlaczego zgadzała się na separację, dlaczego nie upierała się, ale co by to dało, Yrsa podjęła już decyzję, to rozstanie nie jest po to, by mogły do siebie wrócić, i teraz Dagný płacze w domu rodziców, na drugim końcu miasta, bo dalej nie miała siły się wynieść, zresztą Nanna... Mama podnosi głowę znad poprawek, ale nie podchodzi, nic nie mówi, wie, że to by tylko pogorszyło sprawę, że Dag nie lubi takich gestów. W końcu się uspokaja i ociera mokre oczy. Naprawdę nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem, a co do przeprowadzek – może to nie pomoże zapełnić pustki, ciszy w jej głowie...

– Wiesz, mamo – mówi półżartem – Chyba się wreszcie wyprowadzę. Ostatecznie mam już czerdzieści sześć lat.

Od progu pokoju muzycznego dobiega ciche:

– Prawie czterdzieści siedem. – Tato podchodzi do niej i całuje ją w czubek głowy, mama deklaruje się zrobić gorącej czekolady. – I dokąd, dokąd pojedziesz, zostawisz starych rodziców na pastwę możliwej kosmicznej napaści.

Dagný śmieje się, spoglądając na grupę Klubu (Miguel właśnie wstawił post z kolejną karaluszą opowieścią; trzeci miesiąc już próbuje przyćmić kotkę Julii).

– Smionstad, tato. Sminonstad, mamo, gdzie mieszkają strzelające laserami z oczu lwy.

* * *

 **Alissin Donne**

 _16 września 2018 o 11:23 –_ **Zamość, Polska**

 _Patrzcie, co potrafi kotka Julii:_ [załączono: filmik]

 **Julia Krótka:** _Nie, wcale nie, nie wierzcie jej._

 **Miguel Garcia Lopéz:** _och. to... to interesujące._

 **Alissin Donne:** _Przyznaj, Miguel, twoje karaluchy to przy tym nic._

* * *

Julia próbuje ubrać w słowa to, co czuje. Pustka, tęsknota, planeta nad jej głową – nie, nie wróciła, przynajmniej na razie, choć Julia często śni o jej dusznej obecności, a gdy się budzi czuje niepokój. Na jawie pustka wciąż czai się w zakamarkach jej umysłu, by czasem wypłynąć tuż pod powierzchnię myśli. Ale jak opowiedzieć o tym niesamowitym wrażeniu, o tej tęsknocie, jaka ją przepełnia. Julia nie potrafi ubrać tego w słowa, nie potrafi napisać o tym nawet ich małemu Klubowi. Och Doktorze, dlaczego nie przybyłeś wtedy wcześniej, myśli, i nie zabrałeś mnie w wielką tułaczkę po wszechświecie. Palce zawisają nad klawiaturą, pustka w głowie rośnie i może jeszcze nie dziś, może jutro, myśli Julia, gdy do pokoju wchodzi Alissin ubrana w dwa islandzkie swetry i przykuca zaraz, by pogłaskać łaszącą się do niej burą koteczkę (prezent dla Julii od Doktora, na czterdzieste urodziny). Julia wraca wzrokiem do pustego okna postu, gdy Mathias mruczy zadowolona i Alissin przemawia do kotki w afrikaans, deszcz uderza leniwie o szyby – nic się nie dzieje i mogłoby nigdy już nic się nie dziać. Mimo pustki w głowie Julia czuje, że to dobra, spokojna niedziela. Nawet gdy sprawa z kotem trochę się sypie.

Ruch za szafą, popiskiwanie, Mathias strzela laserem z oczu, uśmiercając natychmiast gryzonia, piękne polowanie i tylko Alissin odskakuje nagle od kotki ze strachem.

– Mathias! Nie strasz naszego gościa – fuka Julia.

– Um, Julia? – zaczyna skonsternowana Alissin. – Tak właściwie to dlaczego nie powiedziałaś nam, że masz strzelającego laserem z oczu kota?

Julia patrzy zdumiona na koleżankę.

– Przecież pisałam na grupie o Mathias. O, choćby wczoraj, wstawiałam jej zdjęcie, sama zobacz – odwraca laptop w stronę Alissin. Faktycznie na ekranie widnieje zdjęcie z grupy: bura koteczka z różową kokardą obwiązaną wokół szyi.

– Ale o tym kawałku z laserem! – woła dziewczyna. – Co jeśli by mnie trafiła? Albo ciebie?

– Ach, to. Wiesz, nie chciałam przyćmić karaluszych opowieści Miguela. – śmieje się Julia. – A Mathias nie strzela do ludzi. Doktor mi tłumaczył. Ma takie temporalne coś: widzi kawałek przyszłości dla przestrzeni, w której przebywa.

– Um. Aha. Okej. Koniecznie musimy pokazać ten laser grupie – decyduje Alissin.

* * *

 **Miguel Garcia Lopéz**

 _7 czerwca 2016 o 18:22 –_ **Nowy Jork**

 _karalusza opowieść numer zero zero siem: mojej babci zaciął się obwód, nie mogła wrócić do normalnej formy, wiecie jak to jest, więc zaciął się jej ten obwód, babcia uparła się, że zostaje na Ziemi i rodzina uznała w końcu, że nie zostawią jej samej. odtąd mieszkamy w NY, jako latynoska rodzina._

 **Dagný Sveinsðóttir:** _Niezłe macie to maskowanie. W każdym razie musimy sobie ustalić jakiś szyfr, opracuję coś na szybko w weekend._

 **Julia Krótka:** _Szyfr na pewno się przyda, żeby ukryć te miguelowe dykteryjki. Swoją drogą Alissin, znasz może jakieś sensowne słowniki Afrikaans-Angielski?_

 **Miguel Garcia Lopéz:** _Ranisz me karalusze serce, Julio._

 **Julia Krótka:** _[pat, pat] Widziałeś może ostatnio jakichś innych kosmitów u siebie?_

 **Miguel Garcia Lopéz:** _Ba. To Nowy Jork, oczywiście, że widziałem. Ale nic wam nie powiem, póki nie zmienimy nazwy. Proponuję Weekendowy Klub Walki z Kosmitami._

 **Alissin Donne:** _Dag, weź mu dopisz tego rodzynka do nazwy. Julia, jasne, zaraz ci napiszę na pw._

* * *

Miguel podąża za kolorowym tłumem, a w głowie ma lekkość; tłum skanduje, tańczy, śpiewa, niektórzy podają sobie butelki z alkoholem, inni popalają skręty z trawką, wiosenne słońce przygrzewa mocno, tłum zdąża pozornie w nieznane (tak naprawdę trasa parady została oczywiście starannie wytyczona). Miguel w środku tłumu czuje, jakby był obok tego wszystkiego. Idzie powoli, noga za nogą, donikąd się nie spieszy, donikąd nie zmierza. Jest obok – i nawet nie chodzi o to, że on jeden w tym tłumie wie o kosmitach, że on jeden zna Doktora i ma przyjaciółki, z którymi prawie że walczył przeciwko Dalekom (och Doktorze, Doktorze, trzeba było dać nam popróbować sił). Miguel ma w głowie pustkę i ciszę – jak w tej piosence, którą ostatnio podesłała im na grupie Julia. Wie, że nic nie ma sensu tak naprawdę, nie ma więc też sensu się martwić. Z lekką pustką w głowie Miguel układa dla dziewczyn kolejną karaluszą opowiastkę. One i tak mu nie uwierzą, ale dobrze jest być razem i wymieniać słowa, które być może na nic nie będą miały wpływu.

* * *

 **DODATEK BEZ ZWIĄZKU ZE WSKAZÓWKĄ**

 **TYMCZASEM W TARDIS**

Doktor biega wokół konsoli, Jim podąża za nim, przyciskają przyciski, przestawiają wajchy, Narvin jest pewien, że nie tak steruje się TARDIS, ale pozwala im się bawić, sam sięgając po telefon ziemianina – Jim nie powinien tak rzucać podobnych rzeczy byle gdzie. W nieodpowiednich rękach nawet tak prosta technologia może stanowić spore zagrożenie. Nie żeby Narvin się tym bardzo martwił, ostatecznie mają teraz większe problemy na głowie. Właściwie on sam powinien pójść z Liv, ale jak na złość, Doktor stwierdził, że przyda mu się wewnątrz TARDIS. Ha. Narvin odblokowuje telefon i przyciska kilka ikon na chybił trafił.

– Ta grupa łamie zasady przyczynowości temporalnej – stwierdza. – A to nie jest nawet prawdziwy gallifreyański – dodaje z irytacją, zwracając się nie wiadomo do kogo.

Doktor zagląda mu przez ramię i parska śmiechem.

– Daj im spokój – komentuje i wraca do odłączania, jednego z paneli konsoli.

– Doktorze, mógłbyś nie majstrować przy TARDIS, którą kieruję – irytuje się Narvin. – Nie zgadzałem się na żadne rozbiórki. I co w ogóle robi ten telefon?!

Doktor spogląda na Narvina z przyganą.

– To my sterujemy twoją TARDIS. Ty od pół godziny bawisz się telefonem Jima. I co on właściwie robi? – w głosie Doktora pojawia się nuta ciekawości.

Narvin pokazuje mu samoistny zapis ich rozmowy, widniejący jeszcze przez chwilę w ziemskim internecie. Potem, post z komentarzami znika, a na ekranie telefonu pojawia się komunikat o zablokowaniu przez grupę użytkowników NarvinzCIA i Doktor, na co ten drugi wzrusza ramionami i wraca do demolowania TARDIS, którą Narvin wypożyczył za zgodą Romany, i którą obiecał odstawić w jednym kawałku.


End file.
